The Cartoon Crossover
by JewelMislay
Summary: What if all of your favorite cartoons met each other... in high school? Including Adventure Time, Gravity Falls, The Amazing World of Gumball, Wander Over Yonder, Regular Show, The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack, Chowder, and more! First story! Please Review and Favorite!
1. Chapter 1

"Finn, wait up!" cried a young blonde, the age of fourteen. She was currently chasing after her twin brother, who was sprinting toward the high school building. His white hood has fallen from his head and his golden locks were being blown back from the wind, revealing his forehead.

He halted to a stop and and turned around. Waiting for his sister to catch up, he fixed his bangs, and pulled his hood over his head. "It's not my fault that you bailed training to hang out with Cake." he told his twin with a smirk. She had caught up, and was currently panting with her hand on her knees. She held her hat that resembled her brother's hood in her right hand, her book bag in her left. In between pants, she sputtered out each word. "I...hate...you...".

He helped her stuff her shoulder length hair in her hat, leaving her bangs to hang out. Carrying both of their bags, he said with a satisfied look," Come on. We don't want to be late on our first day of freshman year, do we Fiona?" Fiona rolled her eyes at her brother's rhetorical question. Walking toward the school, they shared a comfortable silence.


	2. Chapter 2

The "Adventure Twins" weren't the only people rushing to get to school. Two best friends, Wander and Sylvia, were running as fast as they could so that they wouldn't be late. Actually, Sylvia was running as fast as she could while dragging Wander, who wanted to enjoy the scenery. Though there wasn't much to see.

"What's the rush, Sylvia? Look at those pigeons! Aren't they pretty!" gushed Wander. Although Sylvia had a height and weight advantage, she couldn't fight him. He broke free and approached the flock of birds picking at bread crumbs. Sitting down about a foot away, he stared at the pigeons with wide, wondrous eyes. That was one way he got his nickname.

Sylvia, watching her best friend, knew that no matter how much she tried, she did not have the ability to break her best friend from his trance. She loved Wander's child-like behavior, but sometimes, it would require a lot of work from Sylvia.

With a small smile, Sylvia walked towards where Wander sat. She sat down next to him on the hard pavement and watched Wander's bright face. He had emerald green eyes, and peach colored skin. When Wander was like this, Sylvia loved to compare Wander to how they were when they were kids. There was never a difference.

Of course, they were late, but Wander didn't notice.


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't wait to see Penny this year. This year, she will totally fall for me. I mastered my cartwheel and everything. I wonder where I'll take her on our first date..." rambled Gumball.

Darwin sighed. Listening to his best friend/brother rant about Penny was a pain. Gumball never made a move on Penny in middle school, so Darwin doubted that he was going to go through with it. He lost it. "Dude! Can you shut it?!" yelled Darwin.

Gumball stopped talking. He looked taken aback. Darwin rarely yelled, and when he was, it meant that he was really pissed off. Gumball decided to ask him,"Buddy, did I say something?". Darwin sighed. "Look man, it's just really annoying when you talk about Penny all the time. Just save it for your diary." he explained. Gumball gave him a small smile. "Alright, sorry."

As they approached the building, Gumball added,"It's not a diary, it's a chronicle. Don't make me sound like a girl in front of Penny."

Darwin smirked.

"No promises."


	4. Chapter 4

_Beep. Bop. Boop._

You could hear the sounds of a Play Station Portable. A boy, fifteen years old, was walking on the side walk with his eyes glued on the device's screen. His twin sister was beside him, trying to convince him to put it away.

"Dipper, that's dangerous! What if you fall?" she lectured. Dipper was still focused on his game. "Yeah, that's nice, Mabel."

Mabel was getting frustrated. Nobody liked it when Mabel was mad. Surprisingly, she was good when it came to torturing people. Dipper didn't notice when Mabel ran ahead of him.

Still walking, Dipper tripped over Mabel's outstretched leg. He landed with a thud in the grass. With a horrified look on his face, he looked up to see his sister holding a gun. A bedazzle gun. "Mable, please, no!" screamed Dipper. Mable didn't listen.

Passersby were confused when they saw a girl bedazzling a screaming boy's face. Fifteen minutes later, the twins were riding in the back of a police car.


	5. Chapter 5

"Captain, what's high school like?" questioned Jack. Arik rolled his eyes. Since they met five years ago, Flapjack had a habit of calling Arik "Captain K'nuckles". Sure, everybody called him K'nuckles, but he has no idea where the _Captain_ part came from.

Arik looked at the freshman beside him. "Well, it's exactly like middle school, but harder." Flapjack's eyes shined. "I bet it's amazing..." he whispered to no one in particular. Captain chuckled. Jack would never be negative about anything. He began to remember the time they met.

**Arik was twelve years old. His house had collapsed a few months ago, due to a major termite problem. Being pinned under a book shelf for hours took everything out of his legs. When they found him, it was too late. They had to amputate both his legs. For legs, he used wooden legs, designed for him. (His father was a wood carver)**

**Sitting on his uncle's front porch, he wasn't really doing anything. He was just reflecting on the incident. "Hi!" chirped a high, squeaky voice. If Arik didn't see the young boy standing before him, he would've thought that the voice belonged to a girl.**

**He wasn't in the mood to talk. "Go away, kid."**

**The boy didn't move an inch. "My name is Flapjack. What's yours?". Arik scoffed. "Who the hell names their kid Flapjack?"**

**Walking up and sitting next to him, Flapjack replied,"Nine years ago, Bubby found me in seaweed and named me Jack, but she calls me Flapjack. Do you want to be friends?"**

**"Jack, you don't even know my name."**

**"Then tell me your name."**

**He looked at Flapjack with an amused look. "K'nuckles. My name is K'nuckles."**

Snapping out of his flashback, he heard a crunching sound. He looked to see Flapjack rummaging through Arik's candy stash stored in his backpack.

"Why you little-!"


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey, Rigby. Can I ask you a question?" Mordecai inquired. Him and his best friend were driving to school. Rigby was eating a cold burrito from the night before.

He replied with his mouth full,"You just did." Mordecai gave Rigby's shoulder a small shove. "C'mon man, I'm serious."

Rigby swallowed. "Oh. Alright. Go ahead."

"Well, I was thinking. What will we do after we graduate? Will we still work at The Park? Are we going to college? We're seniors, Rigby. We have to start getting prepared for the future. We-"

Mordecai got cut off by Rigby's hand. "Mordecai, we still have a lot of time to think about the future. Don't start stressing about it yet. Just enjoy high school while you can." Rigby removed his hand.

"Hm. I guess you're right."

"Of course I am."

Pulling up into the school parking lot, the pair headed towards the entrance.

**I'm sorry about the short chapter! I just had the idea and this was all I could think of. I have school work and such. Thank you for the reviews, I appreciate it! I also enjoy your feedback! Have a nice day!**


	7. Chapter 7

The bell rang. Hallways are emptying. Let's see what's happening in the freshman homeroom.

"Hello class. I'm your new homeroom teacher. My name is Mr. Tom." said the middle-aged man in the front of the classroom. He has silver colored hair, and his eyes are a dull-colored shade of green.

Mr. Tom walked towards his desk with a small limp. A very pale boy with ink black hair raised his hand.

"Um, Sir, is something wrong with your leg?"

The teacher looked at the student with twinkling eyes. "Let's just say that I was stupid when I was your age." He now had a faraway look.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Mr. Tom took his attendance sheet from his desk and started calling out names.

"Mickey Disney."

The black-haired boy from before called out,"Present."

"Finn Adventure."

"Here."

"Fiona Adventure."

"Hi."

"Jack Whaler."

"I'm here! It's nice to meet you!"

Mr. Tom rolled his eyes.

"Gumball Watterson."

"'Sup."

Gumball tried leaning back in his chair, but he slid down instead.

"Darwin Watterson."

"Hello!"

"Penny Fitzgerald."

A girl with light brown hair replied,"Here."

"Carrie Krueger."

A sigh came from a very pale girl in the back of the room.

"Hey."

"And finally, Cain Courage."

"Um, present."

You could see lavender hair popping up from behind a large book, covering the owner of the voice's face.

Crumpling the attendance sheet and throwing it into the trashcan, Mr. Tom said enthusiastically,"Well class, welcome to freshman year!"

**Hello again! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm only in elementary, so I don't know much about high school. I could use some help with that. I'll update as much as I can! Feel free to make suggestions. Until next time!**


End file.
